the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
What a great start
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Amiright? Florence Why What a great start 122 Comments Florence Moore Florence Moore @bittercoffeebean 2 years ago It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining through the windows. Birds were chirping. Someone was yelling in the hallway. The bird chirping was surprisingly loud. Almost like it was right outside the lodgers' doors. "NONONONO COME BACK! ARGGGGG, MY BIRDS!" The voice yelled. Oh, so the birds were right outside the doors. Florence was running (and gasping for air) down the hallway, chasing after three small birds, all of them yellowish. They seemed like the same type of bird to the untrained eye. Florence was making a lot of noise, and probably woke up most light sleepers. Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Kito growled as he stepped out of the gardens, he was awoken by the commotion and was in his wolf form. He looked around for the source of the noise to give them a good snarl and then return to sleep. He began walking around listening for the source. 3 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Florence was running down the main hallway with the bedrooms, chasing his birds. 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Florence Moore • 2 years ago Kito followed the noise and eventually found the source and let out a loud bark that echoed throughout the hall. 2 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Florence jumped, startled, and stumbled. "What the He--ck...?!" 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Florence Moore • 2 years ago Kito changed to his human form, "I request you keep it down. Some are trying to sleep." He said yawning. 2 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Florence looked at him with wide eyes, then back at the birds. He looked conflicted. A werewolf?! But my birds... 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Florence Moore • 2 years ago Kito sighed, "Need help with those?" He said pointing to the birds. "By the way I'm not a werewolf. Everyone I've met has called me that when it's not accurate." 2 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago He looked at the birds, then back at him. ".... no, I'm good." And he ran off. 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Florence Moore • 2 years ago Kito shrugged turning changing back to his wolf form and going back to his spot in the garden and falling back asleep. 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. de Lezo • 2 years ago ( Several doors open on the second floor, one of these being the infirmary. Light feet tap against the ground in quick succession, their owner carefully running along the shadows. The figure pauses when they notice the trio of birds. He places his hands on his hips. ) Un pájaro en la mano puede valer dos en el aire, pero un murciélago sagrado es una paradoja. 2 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Dr. de Lezo • 2 years ago Florence was chasing after the birds, holding some seeds in his hand (which he kept dropping on the ground) and panting. "Come back! Stubborn birds...!" 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. de Lezo Florence Moore • 2 years ago ( Quickly he darts around in the shadows. Slams are heard from around the foyer as the man rushes to close each door, avoiding the spots of sunlight with acrobatic flips and agile footwork, sliding out from the safety of the balconies, he quickly tumbles over, hiding behind a pillar by the door. With the sound of hands clapping, the room goes dark, except for a single oil candle that the doctor places in Florence's hands. He is greeted by a bright Tenor voice laced with a Spanish accent. ) Hold this. ( As soon as the figure arrives, they are gone. Up in the air a bat flies toward the trio of birds with fangs bared. ) 2 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Dr. de Lezo • 2 years ago Florence frowned, confused. "What the He-...?" He muttered. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. de Lezo Florence Moore • 2 years ago ( Although fangs are bared, they do not bite. Leathery wings change the direction of the airflow, pushing the trio of birds in Florence's direction. ) 2 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Dr. de Lezo • 2 years ago Florence blinked. I-.... am not even going to ask. The birds flew towards him and one landed on his hand. 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. de Lezo Florence Moore • 2 years ago ( When all the birds are safely landed, the bat flies away, extinguishing the candle and vanishing behind some unseen corner. With the sound of hands clapping, the light returns. ) 2 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Dr. de Lezo • 2 years ago He had the birds perched on his hands now. "Uh... Thanks?" 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. de Lezo Florence Moore • 2 years ago ( Behind him, the doctor leans against a door. ) It looks like a bird in the hand really IS worth two in the air! 2 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Dr. de Lezo • 2 years ago He turned around, frowning. "What th- does that mean?" He stuttered. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Lewis had just stopped by Helen's room. He'd stood outside the door and sensed the occupant within. As this had turned out to be Hela this morning, however, he'd continued on his way. He'd make another pass around noon. Strangely, he heard birdsong...inside the Society. From down the hallway, by the sound of it. Curiouser and curiouser... He decided to track the song to its source. May as well learn which sort of bird sings so. He turned the corner of the hallway...and stopped in his tracks, as three birds and a lodger barreled toward him. 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Florence saw Lewis and stopped before he ran into him. "I'm sorry, sir! My birds--" the birds flew over Lewis' head and Florence sighed, looking defeated. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago In a lightning-quick motion, Lewis shot his left hand up as the last bird flew just over his head. "Here you are, Florence," he said, the little yellow bird cupped gently but securely inside Weir's hand. 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Florence bent over, panting, then smiled. "Thanks..." he muttered, putting birdseed in his hand. "Let her out of your hand close to mine," he instructed. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago Lewis did as Florence said, even going so far as to touch hands with him so the bird could hop, rather than fly, to the seed. There you are, little one, he thought. 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago The bird jumped onto his hand and pecked at the seed. "There you go..." Florence cooed lovingly, then looked up. "Where did the other two go?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago "Down that way," said Lewis, thumbing backward, over his shoulder. "By the sound of it, I think they may've found the garden..." 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Florence sighed. "Can you... go after them while I put this one back?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago "Very well," said Lewis. He made his way to the greenhouse garden, where--sure enough--the two other birds were flitting about. He seated himself on a bench and kept an eye on them. 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Florence cane back a couple minutes later with more seeds. He bit his lip, watching the birds. How should I do this...? 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago "That one seems to love the decorative bird bath," said Weir quietly, indicating the brighter of the two yellow birds. "Perhaps if you scattered seed on the ground nearby...? Have you a net, by the by?" 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Florence paused. "A net... that... would've been a good thing to bring," he mumbled. "I- I'll be right back..." And he ran off again. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago Lewis did his best to imitate the birds' calls while no one was around, testing if he could get a response from either of them. 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago The one in the fountain looked up, then back down. Florence came back, gasping. "Got it!" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago Lewis smiled, satisfied. He looked up as Florence returned. "Excellent! That one's still in the bath, and the other's in," he pointed, "that tree, for the moment." 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Florence nodded, looking exhausted and a little off balance. He tossed the birdseed on the ground and whistled. The bird in the tree flew out and onto the ground, pecking at the birdseed. In a swift swipe, the bird was in the net, and didn't sound too happy about it. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago "Impressive," remarked Lewis. 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Florence smiled. He pulled the bird out of the net gently and it hopped into his finger, tweeting in a way that sounded angry. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago "Opinionated little fellow," observed Weir with a small smile. 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Florence giggled softly. He looked at the bird on the bath and whistled a different couple of notes. The bird didn't move. He frowned, and whistled again. "Stubborn birds, all of 'em." He muttered. He whistled louder and the bird flew onto his finger. He smiled. "Haha! I win!~" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago Lewis chuckled. "You're a regular pied piper of avians, lad." He thought a moment. "Say, I'd wager the crowds would be quite impressed if you did that at the exhibition!" 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Florence tilted his head. "Exhibition?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago "The Society's set to put on an exhibition. Good to shine up our image, ensure the public doesn't think ill things about us. We don't want a mob coming here with torches and pitchforks and knitting needles, do we?" 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago His eyes widened and he shook his head. The more temperamental bird chirped and pecked at his finger. "Ow! Okay, okay!" He sighed. "I should put these two back in their cages. Should I come back?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago "If you like," said Lewis. "I don't know what your schedule may be." 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I like it here. I think I'll come back." He mumbled. "Okay, hold on." He ran off again. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago "The garden is lovely," Lewis agreed. He awaited Moore's return. 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Florence ran back in, looking exhausted. "I'm back!" He gasped. He smiled, swayed on his feet, then fell over. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago "Oh my word!" exclaimed Lewis. He rushed over to Florence as swiftly as he was able. 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Florence sat up. "I'm okay! I'm fine, I swear!" Lies. He was so dizzy and was basically gasping for air, but was trying to hide hyde it. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago "In point of fact, you're rather far from fine," stated Weir. "Do you suffer from weak lungs?" he asked. (("Weak lungs" = Victorian term for asthma.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (I figured :>) He shook his head. "I'm... I'm fine, sir...!" He insisted. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago Lewis tilted his head at Florence, looking not just at him but seemingly into him, through him. "No. You're not," the doctor pronounced. "You can't get enough air. It's a wonder you've not fainted on the stairs and cracked your head open. Come on," he said, hoisting himself up and then offering Florence a hand. "We're going to the infirmary." 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Florence sighed. "I was gonna go soon anyways... Okay..." He took his hand and stood. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago The pair made their way to the infirmary and through its double doors. ((Did you want someone else, like Hen or Alano, to do the examination/treatment, or would you like for Lewis to?)) 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (I don't care. Vinny/Hen was gonna do it I think, but I'm sure it'd be fine if Lewis did.) Florence sat down on one of the beds, taking a deep breath. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago Lewis had an inkling what the problem was, and moved a screen in front of the bed Florence had chosen. "Would you like me to help you, or should I find one of the other doctors?" he asked. 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Florence frowned faintly. "Um... You're a doctor, right? Aren't doctors sworn to secrecy about the patients or something?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago "Oh, yes," assured Weir. "Doctor-patient confidentiality is a sacred trust." 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago He smiled. "Okay, good... Then I guess you can help, then. I dunno..." He mumbled. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago "If it's alright with you," said Lewis, putting on a stethoscope, "please remove your shirt." 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Florence mumbled something under his breath, blushing faintly and glaring at his hands. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago "Or, if you prefer," he continued, "I can simply run it under the shirt. But I need to get a good listen to your lungs." 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago He nodded slowly. "I think my lungs are fine..." He didn't want no one under his shirt. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago "What I'm trying to do here, Florence," explained Weir, "is get to the root of why you fell. The most obvious explanation would be a case of weak lungs, so I'm trying to listen to confirm it. However, if that isn't the case, it could be your heart, which would be a more serious matter. If you don't wish me to put the stethoscope to your chest, I can put it to your back instead. I can even do it over the shirt, if you like, and see if that works, though the sound may be a bit more muffled, which might make it more difficult to ascertain what's going on. But in any case, I do need to have a listen. There could be something seriously wrong with you, and I'd hardly be worth my salt as a doctor if I didn't check into it." 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Florence sighed. "Do whatever you want, I'm not taking my shirt off," he grumbled. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago • edited Lewis put the end of the stethoscope over Florence's back. "Please take a deep breath in...and out," he instructed. 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago He did as he was told, trying to take a deep breath, but it was shallow. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago The sound from the stethoscope was far more muffled than it should have been. Lewis moved the end of the instrument to a slightly different area, surreptitiously placing his hand close by to both steady the stethoscope and test a hypothesis. "Again," he instructed. 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago He did it, and, again, it was shallow and muffled, 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago "Well, Florence," pronounced Weir, "I frankly can't get a clear auditory impression of what's going on in there. I know it's a bit chilly, for spring, but you might want to wear fewer layers," he suggested. "Or simply wear looser ones and add an outer layer. A waistcoat, for example, ought to help you with your problem while allowing you to breathe properly. I'd advise black or dark brown, as far as color." 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Florence frowned. Does he... Know? How? Is it easy to tell?! "I... Don't know what you're talking about...." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago "Listen, Florence...I'm going to level with you, but I need you not to go spreading this round the Society. Do I have your word?" 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago He nodded slowly. "I won't tell anyone... whatever it is." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago "Thank you. "Though I am a physician, my field of study here at the Society is transcendental metaphysics. Underlying energies, realities, essences. I'm able to sense things about, for example, people, that may not be obvious to the naked eye. Granted, I don't mention this upon first making someone's acquaintance. It's the sort of thing which is outside the norm, and tends to make people uncomfortable. "Because of my...sensitivity, I know why you've had such trouble getting enough air, Florence. I had to touch you to be certain there wasn't anything else going on--any physical malady, you see. And, not to worry: You're my patient; your secret is safe with me. "So, my advice to you is: Loosen the cloth which hampers your breathing...and wear a dark waistcoat over your shirt." 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Florence blinked, frowning hard. "Wait, so... You... Know? That I'm... Er..." He thought for a moment. "Not... Well... That I was born a girl?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago "Correct," confirmed Lewis with a nod. 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago He looked down and tugged at his shirt. "And you're saying that the thing I wrap around my chest is too tight? That's why I can't breathe?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago "Precisely. It's one thing to flatten flesh, another to bind yourself so tightly your ribs can't expand and you can't get your breath. Corset-wearers often suffer the same affliction, and my advice to them is to simply loosen the garment. In your case, since you have a secret to keep, add a waistcoat as well. It'll help hide the silhouette. Dark colors and stiff fabrics will do well by you." 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago He looked back up at him and nodded. "Yessir. I guess I should go out and buy a couple waistcoats, huh?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago "Yes. Or have Mz. Hyde make you some for you, if you don't mind someone else knowing. She's a skilled designer and seamstress, and would never judge." 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago He hesitated. "Never...?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago "Never," asserted Lewis. "Not about something like this. She's a delightfully open-minded sort," he said with a fond smile. 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Oh... Okay, I guess.... I'll find her and ask...." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago "If you like, I'll show you to her room," he offered. "This building can be a bit like a labyrinth, before you get used to it." 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago He nodded. "Yes, please." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago The two made their way to Mz. Hyde's door. "Here we are," said Lewis. ((Mz. Hyde has not been on much lately due to school.)) 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago *Suddenly the door slams open.* My night-manager senses are tingling.... (You were saying?) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago ((Oh my gosh awesome!!!!!!!!!! :D)) "Are you certain that's all?" asked Lewis in a low voice, lips curled into a small and meaningful smile. He remembered Florence's presence. "In any case," he continued, shifting topic as well as tone, "Mr. Moore here is in need of some...specialty waistcoats. For...medical reasons." 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago What kind of specialty? 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Waistcoats which...accentuate certain parts of the figure and minimize others. Might we speak more inside?" He chuckled. "You never know who might be listening, in this place..." 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Um...Sure! Just give me a second to ummmmmm tidy up! Yeah! *She closes the door again. Behind the door, Lewis can hear her fumbling around, moving a piece of furniture, and cussing violently at herself. After about two minutes, she reopens the door with a huge grin on her face.* Come in!~ 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Thank you," said Lewis, crossing over the threshold. He gestured for Florence to follow. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (Do I need to describe the room again or do you remember it?) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago ((Ah, so, I actually don't think he's been in her room before. At least, I don't remember the description.)) 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (Ok, I'ma just copy and paste this and make a few changes here and there...) *Mz. Hyde's room appears to be some kind of greenhouse/lab hybrid on the top floor with a built in skylight, in which the glass has been colored in, showering the room in an array of colors. Her bed hangs at the opposite end of the room, suspended by four cables in the roof. Beside it is a nightstand that has been decorated with paintings of flowers and stars, which matches the wardrobe. Nearby, is a covered birdcage next to a desk that's near a mirror and a small stool. The desk has a journal on it. There's something with a sheet over it shoved awkwardly under the hanging bed.* Just let me check to see if I have anything you can use Miss....Sorry, what did you say your name was? @bittercoffeebean 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago (( Florence Moore )) 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (Thank you!~) 2 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Florence looked around, wincing when he was referred to as "miss." "Uh... m-mister, and, Florence. Moore." He stuttered. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Florence Moore • 2 years ago (Crap, it appears that I got you and the other new character here mixed up! �� Let me just edit that!) 3 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago (Oh, no, it's fine either way.) 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Florence Moore • 2 years ago (You sure?) 2 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago (Totally! It gives him something to do other than introduce himself.) 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Florence Moore • 2 years ago (Okay, and I re-read everything. I have a better grasp on what's going on!) 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Florence Moore • 2 years ago (Oh, and what kind of body does Florence have? Like, is he tiny, curvy, etc?) 2 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago (He's small. He's thin, not that curvy how convenient) 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Florence Moore • 2 years ago (Ok!) 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Florence Moore • 2 years ago (After re-reading the above conversation, the Narrator gets a better grasp on everything.) Better grasp on what?! (An invisible force whispers in Mz. Hyde's ear, explaining the situation.) Ohhhhh! I see!~ Pardon me, MISTER Moore! Allow me to get my measuring tape and we'll get started! 1 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago He smiled awkwardly. "Yeah... okay!" (You're lucky he didn't snap at you ^^;) 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Florence Moore • 2 years ago *She heads over to her desk and grabs her tape measure, a card with a list of words on it, and a pen.* Alright, please stand on the stool! 2 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago He looked at the stool and stepped up on it. "Okay..." 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Florence Moore • 2 years ago Alright! Relax, but hold still! *She measures Florence, asking for his help to hold the tape in places where it would be...awkward for her to touch. After about five minutes of measuring, re-measuring, re-re-measuring, and marking, she was done.* Alright! So, good news....you'll pass as a male with a waistcoat! 2 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Florence grinned. "Yay!" 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Florence Moore • 2 years ago However....your face is what gives it away... 2 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago He frowned and touched his face. "R-Really?" 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Florence Moore • 2 years ago Yeah, it's really feminine. Like: "Oh you're trans? What a shame! You're such a cute girl!" Kind of feminine. But I may have a solution! 2 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago He rolled his eyes. "That's awful... what solution do you have?" (Mz Hyde the plastic surgeon) 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Florence Moore • 2 years ago (Pfffttttt hahahaha!) Well I could either: 1: Take you to my friend in the underworld who knows how to turn men into women and vice versa. OR 2: I can just give you some makeup tips that'll give you a more masculine face. *She pulls out a box and opens it to reveal nine trays of cosmetics. She grins.* 2 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Florence blinked. "How about we just do the make-up thing... I don't feel like selling my soul right now." 5 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Florence Moore • 2 years ago Lewis chortled. "A good call." (( Mz.Hyde )) 3 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Florence Moore • 2 years ago Haha I don't know about me, hon. I'm not exactly a doctor XD 2 •Share › Avatar Florence Moore ATasteForVintages • 2 years ago (Pfft, you know what I meant.) 2 •Share › − Avatar Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago BIRDIES! Blue Jay shouted as they flew past him. He grinned wildly and took off after them. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy